Baladas Demnevanni (Character)
Baladas Demnevanni is a well-versed Dunmer House Telvanni Sorcerer and Councilman who resides near the outskirts of Gnisis. He maintains a pet Daedroth, several skeletons, a couple of rats, and a Centurion Sphere as guardians of his home. He is involved in a number of quests (including two of which he gives himself). Personality He claims to have been in Gnisis since before the Empire came, and will be there long after it has withered away. He is not particularly fond of most visitors; although, if his quests are completed, he will become almost like a fatherly figure towards the Nerevarine. Background He is a formidable scholar, being one of only a very select few persons in all of Vvardenfell who can readily translate Aldmeris, and will gladly translate The Egg of Time and Divine Metaphysics Adapted to the Meanest of Intellects for the Nerevarine if he likes him or her enough (and has possession of Hanging Gardens of Wasten Coridale), and thereby answer one of the games deepest mysteries of Morrowind: the Disappearance of the Dwarves. If both of his quests are completed, he will grant the Nerevarine the Centurion as a permanent ally that will follow him or her almost anywhere, which will last long enough if well-maintained. It can be trapped in certain areas (such as the staircase at the Ald'ruhn Mages Guild) if the Nerevarine does not want it around, or does not want to risk its destruction. Quests *Three Questions for Baladas Demnevanni *Dwemer Books *Dahrk Mezalf *Baladas Demnevanni *Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub *Mystery of the Dwarves *Telvanni Hortator *Writ for Baladas Demnevanni *Master Index Dialogue "I am Baladas Demnevanni. And this, Arvs Drelen is my home. Why have you come here?" :Baladas "Speaking. Hurry up." :Disappearance of the Dwarves "Concerning this, I can only speak to a friend." ::Disappearance of the Dwarves (high disposition) "It was unfashionable among the Dwemer to view their spirits as synthetic constructs three, four, or forty creational gradients below the divine. During the Dawn Era they researched the death of the Earth Bones, what we call now the laws of nature, dissecting the process of the sacred willing itself into the profane. I believe their mechanists and tonal architects discovered systematic regression techniques to perform the reverse -- that is, to create the sacred from the deaths of the profane. As the Dwemer left no corpses or traces of conflict behind, I believe that generations of ritualistic 'anti-creation' resulted in their immediate, but foreseen removal from the Mundus. They retreated behind math, behind color, behind the active principle itself. That the Dwemer vanished during a conflict with Nerevar and the Tribunal is merely coincidence." :Darius "He plays his role in town, and best keep his hands out of my business." :Gnisis "Everyone here leaves me alone. That's how I like it." :House Telvanni "House Telvanni is one of the Great Houses. We value talent, knowledge, and initiative. Perhaps you would like to '''join House Telvanni'?"'' ::join House Telvanni "Go to Sadrith Mora and speak with the Mouths in the Telvanni Council Hall." ;Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub "I am Baladas Demnevanni. And this, Arvs Drelen is my home. Why have you come here?" :Ragas gra-Shuzgrub "She came demanding tribute for the Empire of men. I was here before Gnisis, before the Empire of men. I will be here after Gnisis is gone and after this short-lived Empire has crumbled. The people of Gnisis live only because I tolerate them. Why should I pay tribute?" ::Ragash learned her lesson. "What? So soon? Even the short-lived orcs need time to reflect on their transgressions." ::Let her go and no one will trouble you again. "You trouble me now. Do you think I have nothing better to do than listen to such lies? Leave now or you shall join the orc in my prison." :::Let her go and no one will trouble you again. (High disposition) "Can you make such a promise? I do not know if I should trust you... But I shall. Take this key and take the orc with you when you leave." ::Everyone pays taxes. "I do not pay tribute to any man. Do not anger me, or you shall join the orc in my prison." ;Mystery of the Dwarves "I am Baladas Demnevanni. And this, Arvs Drelen is my home. Why have you come here?" :Divine Metaphysics "Unfortunately, I cannot read the Dwemer language without some kind of translation key." :Egg of Time "I cannot read and write the Dwemer language." While carrying Hanging Gardens: "I am Baladas Demnevanni. And this, Arvs Drelen is my home. Why have you come here?" :Divine Metaphysics "Yes, I can now translate these books. This first one is Bthuand Mzahnch's refutation of a popular theory from Nerevar's time. A few tones of Dwemer believed that using the power Lorkhan's Heart was an unjustifiable risk. "The '''Egg of Time'" contains Bthuand's arguments against this idea, many of which are quite compelling. The next book, "Divine Metaphysics," is an explanation of how the Dwemer tried to make a new god, Anumidium, using Kagrenac's tools and the sacred tones on Lorkhan's heart."'' ::Divine Metaphysics "This is an explanation of how the Dwemer tried to make a new god, Anumidium, using Kagrenac's tools and the sacred tones on Lorkhan's heart. It has several interesting theories about how to bend the Ehlnofey or "Earth Bones," but I am not entirely sure I understand it myself. Perhaps after another century of study I could have a better answer for you." ::Egg of Time "This is Bthuand Mzahnch's refutation of a popular theory from Nerevar's time. A few tones of Dwemer believed that using the power Lorkhan's Heart was an unjustifiable risk. "The Egg of Time" summarized many of Bthuand's arguments against this idea, many of which are quite compelling." ::Hanging Gardens "So you have found a book. Let me see... Yes, this is written in both Dwemer and Aldmeris. I would keep this book somewhere safe. Perhaps you will find other books in the Dwemer language, and could use this book to translate them. If you find anything of interest, bring both the books to me." Trivia *In , at the end of the Gnisis Objectives, Revus Demnevanni, likely his ancestor, moves into Arvs-Drelen. Appearances * pl:Baladas Demnevanni ru:Баладас Демневанни (персонаж) uk:Баладас Демневанні (персонаж) Category:Morrowind: House Telvanni Members Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers